New Morning
by Schattengestalt
Summary: After one too many drinks, Harry wakes up in his bed, without any memories of how he has gotten there in the first place. When he realizes that he is also not alone in his bed, he starts to panic. Snarry. One-Shot


**Author Notes**: This story isn`t part of any of my series. It`s an One Shot and I don`t have any plans for a sequel.^^

I hope you will all still enjoy this and I wish you a nice start into the weekend!=)

**Appreciation: ** Thank you, **YenGirl** for beta reading this story in record time.*hugs* I can`t thank you often enough for going through my stories and improving them, **Yen**.=)

**New Morning**

No _Zombie, _never again!

Harry groaned as he remembered the sweet taste of that particular cocktail. It had seemed like a good idea to get one after another of this strong drink last evening, but his head definitely wasn't agreeing with him this morning.

The young wizard moaned quietly. His head felt like it was going to burst open at any moment and his stomach gave him the feeling that he was riding a very wild roller coaster.

Harry hadn't felt this bad since the first anniversary celebration of the victory over Voldemort, five years ago. Back then, he had also drunk more than was good for him and woken up with a terrible hangover the next morning. He had sworn never to drink so much again since that terrible experience, but last evening had been an exception to the rule. It was because…

Harry frowned as the memory of last evening blurred in front of his mind's eye and his head started throbbing even more earnestly. Did he have a blackout or was he just still too drunk to focus on anything?

But he had to remember last evening. He didn't know why those few hours after he had consumed his last drink mattered, but he had the feeling that it was important. Somehow he had to become sober again and…

That's it! Hangover potion!

Harry gave a tiny smile. After that horrible hangover, he always made sure he had a hangover potion in the drawer of his bed table. Carefully, he turned to his left, keeping his eyes closed because even the slightest bit of sunlight could make his headache worse. He opened the drawer and felt around it until his fingertips touched the cool surface of a vial. It seemed to take forever, but he finally worked the stopper loose and pulled it out before downing the contents of the vial in one gulp.

Eyes still closed, he lay back down as the potion took effect. He could almost feel the alcohol in his system being neutralized and his head becoming clearer with every second. In less than a minute, even his headache had vanished completely!

Harry heaved a heartfelt sigh of relief as his stomach calmed down again. This Hangover Potion was fantastic! Well, he mused to himself, that was probably because it had been brewed by the greatest Potions Master in the whole of Britain. After all, Severus had saved his own life with a powerful antidote of his own creation, to counter the effects of Nagini's potent venom in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry smiled as he drew the covers a little closer around himself. After he had told Severus about his unforgettable hangover, the Potions Master had insisted on brewing one for Harry, because he didn't trust the ones which were for sale. The young wizard didn't understand much of potions, but since Ron often complained of feeling unwell for almost an entire day after an evening at the pub, even after taking a store bought Hangover potion, Harry was sure that Severus' version was much better. He made a note to tell him this the next time he saw him.

After Voldemort's defeat, the two of them had been forced to spend some time together as Harry had testified for Severus at his trials and later on, they had both helped to rebuild Hogwarts. He didn't remember exactly when it was that their forced fellowship had turned into friendship. He only knew that they now spent every Saturday evening together, either at a pub or going into the Muggle world to see a movie at the cinema.

A pleased smile turned up Harry's lips as he thought of those wonderful evenings. It had been their special tradition for about a year and a half now. He would much rather have spent yesterday like that as well instead of attending some stupid celebration thrown by the Ministry.

Harry rolled his eyes which were still closed. His friends had forced him to attend this party and even Severus had told him that he had to go, because of his reputation as the Saviour or some other such nonsense. It had been as boring as Harry had expected it to be and only the alcohol had saved him from dying of boredom. He gave a quiet chuckle at that.

What would the newspapers say if they knew that he had his two worst experiences with alcohol at parties thrown by the Ministry?

He couldn't decide if he or the Ministry would get the worse press, but since no journalists had been allowed into the building yesterday, he doubted that the choice of his drinks would make the news. Unless someone had seen him, when he got home?

Frowning, Harry felt his smile freeze on his face. Wait – how had he gotten home in the first place?

He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. The last thing he recalled was that he was leaning against the bar counter. The world had already started to spin at that time, but he had wanted another drink. Then…

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. Someone had taken his drink away from him and led him to the Floo and…

Green eyes shot open in shock as Harry sat up abruptly. The image of a man in black robes with long black hair appeared in front of his mind's eye. Merlin, he hoped his mind was only playing tricks on him since he spent almost every minute of his free time thinking of Severus Snape. It would be utterly humiliating if the Potions Professor had seen him so… wasted last night.

When a protesting groan sounded from the other side of the bed, Harry froze on the spot.

He couldn't remember taking anyone home with him last night. All right, he was no saint, just a twenty three year old wizard who wanted to also have some fun from time to time, but he would never ask anyone to follow him home when he was already drunk. It was too risky.

Harry gulped. He had only ever brought two men back to his flat in Muggle London, and he had dated them for some time before he even allowed them in his bed. He wasn't fond of one night stands, but maybe it was because he hadn't been with someone for over a year now that his resolve had weakened yesterday.

Still, it would be less awkward if he could remember what he had done!

Harry sighed inwardly, he would probably never find out if he didn't turn around and see who was lying next to him. Taking his glasses from the bed table, he put them on before turning around and… gasping.

No! It couldn't be true! This was a nightmare!

Harry closed his mouth and ran a shaking hand through his already messy hair. He then pinched himself, but his bed partner did not disappear. The man was lying on his side with his back facing Harry, long black hair covering his neck and hiding most of the scars which marred the otherwise pale skin.

Harry shook his head in denial. Here he was, fearing that Severus might have seen him drunk and brought him home, but reality was much worse – he had found him in his bed.

It wasn't that Harry was horrified of the idea of sleeping with the Potions Master. No, the opposite rather, was the case. Ever since he had gotten to know Severus better, he had started to fall in love with him, but not even his famous Gryffindor courage had been enough to make him confess his feelings to Severus.

Harry didn't dare risk their friendship if the Potions Master didn't return his feelings. He didn't even know if Severus was interested in men. Well, it seemed like he didn't have to worry about the last part any longer. He himself was completely naked and from what he saw of Severus, he didn't appear to be wearing anything either.

So, they had obviously indulged in some sort of sexual activity… but he just couldn't remember what they had done. He shifted a bit, but there was no soreness between his legs so either there had been no penetration involved… or he had taken Severus. He doubted that any pain relieving potion would have worked for him after consuming so much alcohol.

Harry felt himself pale at that thought. He had been so drunk last night! What if he had hurt Severus in some way or what if… he had taken advantage of him?

Severus was a strong and capable wizard, but after Harry had gotten rid of the Horcrux in his scar, his magic had increased significantly. He was certain that he would have been able to overpower Severus if he really wanted to.

Harry felt himself tremble at that thought, but wait – if that had really happened, then… Severus wouldn't still be here, lying beside him in bed. The young wizard nodded to himself as he tried to calm down. He might not remember anything after leaving the celebration, but they had probably only had sex.

Only!

As if that wasn't bad enough… hopefully, their friendship wasn't completely destroyed by that. Harry sighed as he wondered what to do next.

The young wizard gasped again as Severus turned around, dark orbs narrowing at him.

"Do you have to be quite so loud? I'm used to sleeping in on Sundays."

OOO

Did Gryffindors always have to make some sort of noise?

Severus groaned to himself as he burrowed deeper under the covers. He had heard the moment Harry had woken up since the young wizard was scrabbling around in his drawer for the hangover potion.

Severus had found that vial last night and thought about taking it away, so that Harry wouldn't drink so much ever again, but then he decided against it. Harry wasn't a schoolboy anymore. He was responsible for himself and it wasn't as if he made a habit of getting drunk.

Besides, Severus had also drunk his fair share of strong cocktails after his release from the Hospital Wing after the Final Battle. He shuddered inwardly as he remembered the first time he had looked into a mirror and seen the scars on his neck.

For one horrible moment, he wished he hadn't created an immunization for Nagini's venom and taken it, in case Voldemort didn't need him any longer. Death had seemed a better solution than to be alive and know he looked even uglier than he had before Nagini's attack.

If it hadn't been for the trials and the rebuilding of Hogwarts which had kept him very busy, there was a large chance he would have turned into an alcoholic after a while. Hence, it wasn't his place to hold a few drinks against Harry, especially since the young wizard had given him back his courage to face life and to move on with it.

A rare smile graced Severus' lips. Without Harry, he would have never thought of opening his own shop for top quality potions ingredients or publishing his research results of certain potions and brewing techniques.

Of course he would never admit that to the young wizard. Harry was already too proud of himself because he had been accepted into the prestigious academy for Curse Breakers. But that wasn't the only reason…

Severus sighed inwardly as he listened to Harry moving around in the bed. If he ever started talking about his feelings, he wasn't sure if he was able to stop and he wouldn't want to ruin his friendship with Harry by telling the young wizard how much he meant to him and that… he wanted to wake up beside him every morning.

No, he could never confess that to Harry. Not because he feared Harry would turn away from him, but because he wouldn't be able to stand the pity he was sure to see in those bright green eyes.

Severus clenched his fists underneath the covers. An attractive and bright young man like Harry would never return his feelings. It wasn't only the fact that he was as old as Harry's father would be if he were still alive, but he also didn't have anything to offer the young man, other than his scars… both visible and invisible ones.

No, he should be happy that Harry was willing to be his friend and not hope for more. Hope, as he had learned early in his life, only existed to be crushed at the next possible chance… at least for people like him. He knew that if anyone wanted him, it was only because he could brew them a potion they needed… or because they couldn't find anyone better to spend the night with.

Severus forced himself to unclench his fists and go back to sleep before he lost himself in such dark thoughts. He had just taken a deep and quiet breath when Harry gasped and sat up, causing the mattress to shift.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Severus turned on his other side to face Harry who gasped and looked down at him with a stunned expression.

"Do you have to be quite so loud? I'm used to sleeping in on Sundays."

The way those green eyes widened and the flinch Harry gave upon realizing that Severus was awake would have been funny, if it hadn't been for the fear that crossed his face after that.

The Potions Master frowned, wondering what was wrong.

OOO

Damn! Harry cursed inwardly as he locked eyes with Severus. He wasn't prepared for a conversation with the Potions Master yet. He probably never would be, but he had hoped to have a little more time to get himself together first.

Now it was too late.

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath. So far, Severus hadn't hexed him and he didn't sound too sarcastic. Harry took heart in that. Maybe not everything was ruined and he could still fix… _this. _He worried his lower lip. The problem was he didn't know what _this_ was since he still didn't remember what had happened between them last night.

Was it okay to just ask what they had done last night? Or would that sound callous, insensitive or just idiotic?

"I'm surprised that you are even more at a loss for words in your own bed than you were in my Potions Class."

Harry found himself relaxing a little at the teasing tone.

"So, this is really my bed?" He teased back even though he already knew the answer. The Hangover potion had been in his bed table after all, but he needed a point from where he could start their conversation.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow.

"Of course it is. After getting that last drink away from you, I had to drag you to the Floo and since I haven't connected my Floo to the network, I could only bring you to your home. Apparation didn't seem like a wise idea to me at that time."

Harry blushed at how drunk he must have been last night since he couldn't even remember Flooing home or anywhere for that matter.

"I'm sorry."

Dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Whatever for?"

"For getting so drunk that you had to drag me home."

Instead of a nasty remark, Harry was treated to the sight of a grinning Severus. It wasn't a mean smirk, but rather an amused grin which made him wonder, not for the first time, why Severus didn't look like this more often. It eased the lines in his face and made his dark orbs sparkle brightly.

Harry was sure that anyone who saw Severus smiling like this would immediately fall in love with him… so it was probably better that only he saw it. After all, he already was in love with the man!

"You aren't the first young man who got drunk, but if you want, you can tell me why you thought it a good idea to down one drink after another."

Harry felt his blush deepen.

"I… the celebration was boring and… I would have rather spent the evening with you," he admitted and forced himself to hold the dark orbs as they widened in surprise.

Then Severus shook his head.

"If you had been more patient, we could have spent the remainder of the evening together. Since I didn't tell you that I would be there as well, I can't blame you for getting drunk, when you only had boring politicians to keep you company."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. At least, Severus didn't hold it against him that he had gotten drunk. Still, that didn't mean that he didn't hold something else against him. That thought made Harry shift restlessly. He felt the covers slipping down to his hips, but he didn't care to pull them up again.

If his worst fears were confirmed, then it wouldn't matter how much bare skin he showed Severus.

"I… have a question."

The Potions Master looked at him so calmly that Harry was sure he had only imagined the faint blush in those pale cheeks as the dark eyes rose from his bare chest to meet his.

"Then ask."

Harry nodded and fisted his hands nervously. His heart was suddenly hammering against his ribcage and his throat felt much to dry all of a sudden.

Merlin, he had faced Voldemort and survived! It shouldn't be a problem to talk with Severus… but it was. Maybe it was because he hadn't had any hope left when he had gone to confront Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, but this time he was hoping that everything would turn out well… and he knew how much it would hurt, if it didn't.

"If you have lost your voice, then please be so kind as to let me go back to sleep."

Harry gave a start at Severus' words and shook his head.

"No, I… it's just… I don't know how to ask it…" Harry took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. "What happened last night?"

This time, both dark eyebrows shot up.

"I already told you what happened. Did those drinks damage your last remaining brain cells?"

Harry ignored the incredulous words and forced himself to explain what he meant.

"I mean… after we got here… what happened? I mean," he gestured to himself and then to Severus. "We are both naked!"

Dark orbs blinked at him in surprise and then… the Potions Master chuckled. Harry could only stare as the thin lips moved into a smirk and the dark orbs gleamed with amusement.

"You assume that we had sex last night?"

Harry was sure that his face was on fire by now, but he nodded only to see Severus shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to crash your illusions, but you wouldn't have been able to do anything last night, considering the amount of alcohol you had consumed. Besides, I would never take advantage of anyone in that state."

"I… Yes, I know that you wouldn't, but why are we…" Harry gestured to their bare chests again.

"Because you obviously thought it a good idea to Vanish both of our clothes for whatever reason. After that, I decided that it would be better if I stayed with you before you decided to run naked through the streets."

Harry hid his face in his hands at these words and groaned. Alright, he had to admit that he had imagined Vanishing both their clothes more than once, but he never expected it to become a reality! He really had made a fool of himself last night. If he imagined what the journalists would have written about him if he had run around stark naked, he would die from shame alone.

But…

Harry raised his head when the rest of Severus' words sank in. His worst fear hadn't come true, they hadn't slept together without Harry remembering it. He felt a grin spreading over his face.

"Is the mental image of you running around without clothes really that funny?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, but couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"So, we didn't sleep together last night?" he asked and when Severus shook his head, Harry let a happy, relieved laugh escape his lips.

"Thank Merlin!"

OOO

Severus felt like Harry had driven a knife into his stomach.

He had thought that he could live with the fact that Harry would never be his.

He had assumed that he would be fine just being Harry's friend… but he had been wrong.

Severus turned his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at Harry's happy face anymore. It had always been clear to him that Harry would never want him, but this… he took a deep breath and ignored the burning sensation in his eyes.

If Harry hadn't been interested in men, Severus wouldn't have taken his comment to heart, but since he knew that Harry had dated men in the past, it was obvious what those words meant – Harry was relieved that he hadn't spent the night with _him!_

Severus clenched his fists and felt the sting of his nails digging into his heels of his hands. The pain was nothing compared to the suffocating sensation in his chest. His heart felt like it was forcing itself to continue beating and every intake of air burned like acid in Severus' lungs as he tried to get himself back under control.

Harry shouldn't be able to get to him like that. He was young and it was only natural that Severus' body disgusted him.

Severus blinked against the moisture which had welled up in his eyes. Deep down in his heart, he had always hoped that Harry was different from most men in that. That he wouldn't only see the scars, but what lay beneath them. Obviously, the young wizard was only able to do so as long as he didn't have to think of his ex-Potions Professor in sexual terms.

Severus was sure that if he had told him that they had done something else besides sleeping next to each other last night, Harry would have made a run for the bathroom. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He couldn't blame Harry for his reaction. Why should he expect the young wizard to stand the thought of having sex with him, when Severus himself couldn't even stand his own reflection in the mornings?

A tear escaped his eyes and ran down the side of his face, leaving a wet spot on the pillow. Hastily he sat up and swung his legs over his side of the bed. He had to get away from Harry, before he humiliated himself in front of the young wizard.

"Severus, are you all right?"

Severus bit on his lip to stop more tears from falling. He didn't want to see the pity or disgust in these beautiful green eyes the moment Harry found out about his thoughts.

"Of course I am."

His voice came out hoarser than he would have liked and Harry must have noticed it as well, since he grabbed Severus' wrist the next moment.

"You don't sound all right. What…"

The words, filled with care and worry, were too much for Severus. He swung around to face Harry, not caring this time that the young wizard would see his tears.

"Of course, I'm not all right! How would you feel if someone you fancy has just made it clear that he couldn't think of anything worse than sleeping with you?!"

Severus clamped his mouth shut as the last word escaped past his lips. When green eyes widened in utter shock, Severus tore his arm free and stumbled away from the bed. The tears ran freely down his face as he tried to find his way to the door of the dimly lit bedroom.

He had ruined everything.

OOO

Harry was giddy with relief to know that he and Severus hadn't done anything sexual last night. A quiet laugh escaped past his lips. Not only would it have been embarrassing with him so drunk, but he would have regretted it because he couldn't remember anything about it this morning.

And, the young wizard admitted to himself, he wouldn't have wanted Severus to believe that they had only slept together because he had been drunk. No, if he ever got the chance to worship Severus' body, he wouldn't want it to be a onetime experience. Nevertheless, he doubted that Severus would ever allow him to love him in that way, but one could always hope.

Harry smiled to himself. It was a good thing that everything had turned out fine and if he was lucky, he might even get the chance to go back to sleep with Severus beside him. After all, Severus had said that he usually slept in on Sundays.

Harry turned to the Potions Master, still smiling, but froze when he saw the way Severus held himself. He was turned on his side, his long hair obscuring his face and hiding his eyes, his body absolutely tense.

"Severus, are you all right?"

Harry didn't really expect an honest answer, since Severus had always said he was fine even while he was lying in a bed in St. Mungo's and recovering from Nagini's wounds. But while he knew what was causing Severus pain that time, he couldn't even guess at the reason this time.

Severus seemed upset and his voice sounded hoarse as if he had been… crying. But why?

Harry grabbed Severus' wrist and prevented him from leaving the bed.

"You don't sound all right. What…"

"Of course, I'm not all right! How would you feel if someone you fancy has just made it clear to you that he couldn't think of anything worse than sleeping with you?!"

Green eyes widened in shock as Severus' words slammed into Harry like a Bludger. His fingers loosened their hold on the thin wrist as the Potions Master hurried to get away from him, but not before he had seen the traces of tears on the pale face.

Harry shook himself, Severus' words repeating themselves in his mind, again and again.

Severus fancied him!

An even wider grin wanted to appear on Harry's face, but it turned out as a grimace as he recalled everything else Severus had said. How had Severus come to the conclusion that Harry didn't want to sleep with him?

Harry frowned and decided that the most important part was to talk with Severus, instead of trying to figure out that riddle. Getting out of bed, he locked the door to his bedroom with a wandless spell before Severus could escape. He knew the man well enough by now to know that he wouldn't see him again for at least a few weeks if he allowed him to run away now.

"Open the door, Potter!"

Harry flinched at the use of his last name, but he still made his way over to Severus, thankful for the dim light which filtered through the shutters. It wasn't so dark that he had to light his wand, but it was dark enough to not feel embarrassed about facing Severus while only wearing his glasses.

"I'll only open the door after we have cleared this misunderstanding, Severus!"

Harry kept some distance between himself and the Potions Master standing at the closed door. For safety reasons, all the doors in his flat responded only to his magical signature and no one could Apparate in and out of his home.

He knew the moment Severus remembered these facts for he turned around to sneer at him.

"Misunderstanding? I think there is no way I have misunderstood the fact that you are quite happy you haven't slept with me. It would have been too horrible if the Savior had tainted his hands with someone like me."

Harry flinched at the biting voice of the Potions Master. He couldn't remember the last time Severus had talked to him like this, but the tone was just as mocking as it had been then. His temper rose and he was about to give Severus a piece of his mind when he recognised the haunted look in those dark eyes.

Harry knew that look; Severus had looked the same way at him, when they had talked to each other for the first time, after the war. Severus had also tried to rile him up during that conversation… and he had been successful. It was only later that Harry realized Severus had acted that way to protect himself from any pain, because he had feared that Harry would blame him for his role in the war.

The young wizard took a deep breath to calm himself down. He wouldn't allow Severus to manipulate him this time, not when there was so much on stake for both of them.

"You are right," he said quietly. "I'm happy that we didn't sleep together last night."

He might as well have slapped Severus across the face from the way the Potions Master flinched. If he had doubted Severus' words from before were true, he would have believed them now when he saw how tense the Potions Master held himself. He didn't even have to force his eyes to remain on Severus' face, instead of wandering over his naked body. This conversation was much too important than to let his libido get the better of him.

"But that's only because I can barely remember what happened last night. If we had slept together, I want to remember every minute, every second of it."

By now, Harry's eyes had adjusted to the dimness of his bedroom. He saw the dark orbs widen in wonder, but then Severus shook his head.

"It's kind of you to say that, Harry, but you don't have to pretend that it would have been a nice experience for you. I…" When Severus closed his eyes as if he were in pain, Harry felt his heart clench in his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you and… I would be… it would be nice if we remain friends… if you can forget what I said earlier."

Harry felt his eyes sting as he stared at Severus who was now avoiding his gaze. It was obvious Severus had spoken the truth when he said he fancied Harry and yet…

Harry shook his head in disbelief when he realized how little Severus thought of himself and he cursed himself for not seeing that sooner.

"No. I can't forget what you said earlier and I… don't think we can remain just friends, Severus."

Dark orbs, filled with hurt and hopelessness, locked with Harry's for a long moment, before Severus' shoulders slumped and he nodded in a defeated manner.

"I see."

Harry had to blink hard when more tears obscured his vision. Finally, he found his famous Gryffindor courage and closed the distance between the Potions Master and himself.

"I meant that it is too hard for me to just stay friends with you, when I know now there can be more between us. I don't want to forget what you said earlier because your words mean so much to me."

When Severus stared at him as if he couldn't understand what Harry meant, the strange thought crossed Harry's mind that perhaps Severus didn't want him to touch that sexy body of his…

Well, he would have to convince him otherwise. Without giving Severus the chance to question his words, Harry closed his arms around that slender waist and stood on his tiptoe to finally kiss the sinful lips he had dreamed about for so long.

OOO

What…?

Severus couldn't formulate a clear thought as his mind tried to process what was happening.

Just a moment ago, he thought that he had lost everything and now Harry was kissing him!

The lips of the young wizard were soft against his own and he could feel the warmth from Harry's body against his. It was like in the dreams he had allowed himself to have sometimes.

Severus didn't know what to do. One part of him just wanted to embrace Harry and allow himself a moment of hope, but the other part screamed that he shouldn't open himself up only to be hurt if he returned the kiss. The fact that they were both naked and pressed close to each other didn't help matters.

Severus could already felt the warmth spreading to his lower regions as blood rushed down to pool in his loins. He raised his arms which had hung at his sides until now, not sure if he wanted to push Harry away or drew him closer, when the young wizard broke the kiss.

Green eyes looked up at him, filled with such warmth, hope and longing that it took Severus' breath away. When a trembling hand lifted to wipe a single lonely tear from his cheek, it felt so sweet and gentle that it was only thanks to his willpower that he didn't shed anymore tears right away.

Merlin, he was so pathetic! He had never cried like this since he had been a small child and now…

"Please, Severus. Allow me to show you how much I want you… how much you mean to me."

Severus swallowed hard. The part of him which wanted to believe Harry was becoming stronger. It was getting harder to resist his offer with every passing second.

And why should he resist?

He had always dreamed of being with Harry and if the young wizard was allowing him this one time, why should he turn the offer down?

Severus took a deep breath. He couldn't let himself believe Harry's words. It sounded too good to be true that the young wizard returned his feelings, but still, one time with Harry was more than he had dared to hope for. Even if Harry didn't want him anymore afterward, Severus would have least have the memory of this one time with him.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"All right, Harry."

Severus didn't dare to say more because he didn't trust his voice, but his consent was obviously enough for Harry, since the sinful lips of the young wizard found his again.

This time, Severus allowed himself to return the kiss. It started gentle and sweet, but soon turned more passionate as Harry nudged Severus' lips with his teeth, silently asking for entrance. Their tongue started a desperate dance and Severus only noticed that they had moved when the backs of his legs hit the bed.

He only hesitated for a brief moment before letting himself fall backwards and drawing Harry down with him. The young wizard landed on top of him and braced himself on his arms to look down at him.

Normally, Severus didn't like to give up any form of control, but he felt too worn out right now to take the initiative and besides, he trusted Harry, even if this was only a onetime occurrence.

"You're so sexy."

Severus snorted even as Harry's eyes wandered over his body before returning to his face. Before he could start to argue, Harry's lips sealed over his again. Severus relaxed as curious hands started to travel over his chest and abdomen. Then Harry broke the kiss and shifted lower, allowing his lips to follow the trail of his wandering hands.

Severus held his breath when a wet tongue flicked over a scar on his chest, sure that Harry would draw back in disgust at any moment. Instead, the young wizard breathed a gentle kiss against it and then moved to Severus' left nipple.

Merlin!

The Potions Master moaned quietly as Harry sucked on that nipple while he rubbed the other with his fingers. He couldn't remember when someone had shown so much care the last time… if anyone had done that at all.

Harry seemed determined to pleasure every part of him that he could reach. Severus propped himself on his elbows, trying hard not to tremble as Harry kissed his way down to his groin.

"Harry, you don't have…" he started as he felt a gust of hot breath against his erection.

When Harry looked up at him, Severus found himself cursing the twilight in the room for the first time. He wanted to see Harry better so that he could judge what the young wizard was thinking… and he also wanted to see more of the attractive young man crouched before him.

"Don't you want me to?"

Severus shook his head.

"No, that's not it, but…"

"Good, then stop worrying and just enjoy it."

Severus wasn't able to reply to that as a hot mouth closed around his hard length. He just managed to grab hold of the dark head of hair as Harry started to drive him crazy.

Every thought flew away as Severus focused on the sensations Harry had awakened in him.

OOO

Perfect!

Harry smiled around the sizable erection in his mouth. It was a dream come true and he was determined to make the best of it. After all, it was Severus and their first time together.

He pressed the tip of his tongue to the flushed head of Severus' erection and grinned inwardly as he ripped a moan from the Potions Master. He kept on teasing Severus like that for some time before he took the whole length in again.

The hands in his hair grabbed tighter, but Severus didn't try to force a certain rhythm so Harry only took that as a sign that he was doing well. And he intended to do even better. One of his hands moved to knead Severus' balls, while his other hand wandered to the entrance behind it.

Harry was glad he was able to wandlessly cast a non-verbal lubricating charm since he neither had his wand nor could talk right now. Carefully, he circled Severus' entrance with one slippery finger before pushing in slowly.

When he felt Severus' body tense, he looked up. After all, not everyone liked penetration and he didn't want Severus to feel uncomfortable, but when his eyes found the dark orbs, Severus only nodded at him so Harry relaxed.

He nipped at the erection in his mouth very carefully with his teeth, making sure that he didn't bite down by accident, before breathing gentle kisses on the tip and then he started sucking it again.

"Ahhh… Ha…rry!"

Warmth flowed through Harry as his name fell from Severus' lips like that. He had dreamed about this moment for such a long time that only the hard length in his mouth and his fingers buried deep inside Severus convinced him that this was real and not just a fantasy.

Harry redoubled his efforts to pleasure Severus and soon had the man trembling beneath him. He was sure that Severus was close to the edge and he himself was rock hard from knowing that the man of his dreams was enjoying what he was doing.

Before Harry could finish his job of undoing him completely, the hand in his hair forced his head up. He blinked questioningly at Severus. Had he done something wrong?

"Severus?"

Harry cursed the twilight in the room since he couldn't make out Severus' features very well, but he imagined he could see a faint blush in the normally pale cheeks.

"Harry, I… it would be nice to come… when you are… in me."

Now, Harry was sure that Severus was blushing. He knew he himself would be blushing all sorts of red if he had voiced out such a wish.

"Are you sure?"

Harry hadn't really planned on taking Severus or the other way around. He had only wanted to pleasure him and to show him how much he meant, but he wasn't going to deny Severus' wish now.

The Potions Master nodded.

"Yes."

Harry smiled.

"All right, then."

Their lips found each other's again as Harry moved his fingers deeper in Severus to prepare him. Then he withdrew them and settled between those lean thighs. He looked at Severus for confirmation one last time, before pushing slowly into the tight heat of the Potions Master.

OOO

Severus groaned.

Pain and pleasure shot through his body as Harry pushed slowly into him. He hadn't bottomed often in his life, but he needed to feel Harry inside him. At least this once, he wanted to belong completely to the young wizard.

Severus raised his legs and allowed Harry to prop his ankles on his shoulders so as to push even deeper into him. He threw his head back and moaned the next time Harry thrust forward. He probably should be embarrassed at presenting himself so openly and vulnerably to Harry, but he wasn't and he didn't allow himself to think about it for the moment. He wanted to focus only on Harry and their lovemaking especially when the young wizard started to push into him in a steady rhythm.

Now that his eyes had gotten used to the dim lighting, Severus could see Harry's toned chest heaving with every thrust. Pearls of sweat were running down Harry's face and one drop came to rest upon his upper lip.

Severus groaned, both from the sharp pleasure as Harry hit his prostate and from wanting to feel these soft lips on his again. He didn't know if he had said that out loud or if Harry just felt the same way, but the next moment, Harry was kissing him again, releasing his legs to kiss him deeply.

It was almost too much for Severus, feeling Harry's lips on his, feeling him thrusting into him, feeling the friction over his own erection, trapped between their bodies and rubbed with every forward thrust.

Severus wanted to draw this moment out forever, but he was already getting closer and closer to the edge, his thighs trembling and his balls tightening. He slung his arms around Harry's back, pressing their bodies closer together and inhaling the unique scent of the young wizard as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Harry!"

With a hoarse cry of Harry's name, Severus shot his seed between their bodies, shuddering with the force of his release as Harry filled him with his hot liquid.

They both slumped down on the bed afterward and although Harry's body on his felt heavier with every passing minute, Severus didn't want him to get up.

He didn't want this dream to end.

OOO

It was warm.

Severus opened his eyes and saw Harry snuggled against his side with his eyes closed. It hit Severus suddenly how young Harry looked without his glasses. He must have taken them off before he laid down.

They had managed to rearrange themselves on the bed and draw the covers over them. A quite cleaning charm had taken care of the mess they made, before they had both dozed off.

Severus sighed quietly. He didn't want to leave, but it would be better if he wasn't there, when Harry woke up. That way, the young wizard could pretend that nothing had happened between them if he wanted to and if, against all hope, he wanted more, Harry knew where to find him.

The Potions Master made to get up, but Harry's arms closed tighter around his chest and green eyes blinked sleepily at him.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in on Sundays."

Severus nodded, but couldn't find his voice to reply. Surely Harry would remember any moment now what they had done and then he would certainly be horrified and throw Severus out. He held himself very still as Harry raised his head a little to lightly kiss his cheek before settling down against his side again.

"Stay."

"What?"

Severus blinked, confused. Certainly, Harry didn't mean…

"I should have warned you before. I don't do one night stands, so," Severus could hear Harry's grin in his words, "you are stuck with me now."

Warm hope blossomed in Severus' chest, giving him the courage to ask a question.

"For how long?"

"For as long as you want."

When their eyes locked, Severus realized that Harry wasn't only talking about this morning. He allowed himself a small, contented smile.

"I think I can live with that."

Harry bedded his head on his chest and closed his eyes again.

"Good."

And as Severus listened to Harry's breathing evening out, he realized that his whole life had changed in just one morning. He closed his eyes again, feeling Harry's warmth seeping into his body as he drifted to sleep again.

He didn't want it any other way. Not ever.


End file.
